


Vampire Knight Christmas One Shot

by Yuki_cross_kuran



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_cross_kuran/pseuds/Yuki_cross_kuran
Summary: This is a one shot of Yuki and Zero's Christmas together as couple.





	Vampire Knight Christmas One Shot

Zero and Yuki are in bed fast asleep snuggling close to one another. They are so close because it's cold from all the snow. It's in the middle of the winter at Cross Academy. Suddenly the door to their bedroom swings open and a pair of giggling children aged about three run into the room. There is a girl with beautiful lavender eyes and luscious long brown hair that reaches to the middle of her back. And there is also a boy with brown orbs and lovely soft silver hair that is cut so similar to Zero.

"Mummy! Daddy!" The pair squeal jumping onto the bed of the sleeping Yuki and Zero. The young boy jumps on top of the sleeping Yuki. Which results in Yuki jolting awake. Yuki acts surprised for a minute but lets out a gentle smile when she sees the twins. Yuki cups the face of the young boy in a loving manner. "What's wrong my dear Ichiru and Juri." Yuki says as she looks over to the girl who is nearly sticking her finger up Zero's nose. "It's Christmas!" Ichiru says jumping on the bed like it's a trampoline. "And Santa Clause came!" Juri says smiling and jumping with her brother holding hands.

Yuki giggles and looks to see a annoyed Zero. "What have we told you about jumping on the bed?" Zero asks with a small smile. "That we shouldn't do it." Juri says shrugging. "It seems I now have to punish you both." Zero says as he grabs the pair. The twins squirm and try and wriggle away. But Zero places both of them on their backs and begin to tickle them. Yuki watches her husband smile as he plays with their children.

"No you two where are your dressing gowns and slippers? It's freezing." Yuki says softly. "But it's Christmas mummy." Ichiru says staring at his mother. "And that is no excuse to not be wearing them. Now the pair of you run and get them and put them on. If you don't put them on you aren't opening any presents." Yuki says sternly. 

"But mummy." Juri utters devastated they can't open presents yet. "Ok you two heard your mother. Go and put your dressing gowns and slippers on." Zero says pointing to the door. The pair get off the bed and sort of slump as they walk out of the bedroom to go their shared room. "Well morning beautiful" Zero says as he kisses Yuki gently on the lips. "Morning Zero. It appears they are rather excited." Yuki says smiling. "I think a bit more than excited." Zero says as he gets out of bed and heads toward the bathroom.

"How did we get so lucky to have such beautiful children?" Yuki asks Zero who was in the bathroom. "Luck I guess. But they get their cuteness from their mother." Zero says knowing his wife would be blushing even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah but Ichiru gets his stubbornness from his father." Yuki says through the door as she gets out of bed and puts on her pink dressing gown and slippers. Zero laughs as he comes out of the bathroom and puts on his blue dressing gown and slippers.

Suddenly the twins come running in slippers on and dressing gowns. "Can we open presents now?" Ichiru asks excited. "Please mummy and daddy." Juri asks as she tugs on her dads dressing gown. "Ok we will go and open presents. Now come on then." Zero says as the kids jump and laugh excited and run towards the lounge room. Zero and Yuki walk holding hands smiling watching the children. 

The children run to the Christmas tree that was overloaded with presents. Yuki and Zero kneel down between the children at the Christmas tree. "Gee it seems Santa did well this year." Yuki says with a small smirk to Zero which he only saw. "Santa brought heaps of presents." Juri says eyes wide with the amount of presents. "Is uncle Kaname and Uncle Shiki coming?" Ichiru asks. "And is Grandpa Cross coming?" Juri asks as the pair stare at Zero and Yuki.

Yuki sighs but looks at her gorgeous twins. "Well kids.....Uncle Kaname has some Vampire business to deal with today. And he apologises that he couldn't make it today. Uncle Shiki had to spend Christmas this year with Aunty Rima's family. And Grandpa had a emergency vampire hunting mission. And he is really upset he couldn't spend this day with you. But he promised he would make it up for you." Yuki says sadly. The twins both look a little sad. "At least we get to spend Christmas with you mummy and daddy." Juri says and the twins hug both their parents. 

"Mummy and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Zero says smiling as he hugs his offspring. The family all hug in the family hug lovingly. "Grandpa went to the vampire emergency instead of daddy. Because they wanted daddy to go. But Grandpa volunteered so daddy can be here with us for Christmas." Yuki says as she plays with her daughters hair.

"Did daddy really do that for us?" Ichiru asks with wide eyes staring at his parents. Zero nods. "Of course I would rather be here." Zero says smiling roughing his son's hair up. "Daddy why can't Uncle Ichiru visit us from heaven?" Juri asks for uncle she never met. "Kids we have been through this. Uncle Ichiru can't visit because he is so busy and lives to far away. But he will always be in our heart." Zero says pointing to his heart.

"But can't he find a way to visit?" Ichiru asks. Zero sighs. "He would of loved to meet you guys. But he just can't visit." Zero says wishing his brother could be there to meet his niece and nephew. Yuki can pick up on Zero that he is feeling a little sad about his brother. Yuki holds Zero's hand and smiles and looks towards the kids.

"Now who wants to open presents?" Yuki says being enthusiastic. The kids cheer and dance and look towards there parents for permission. "You mean it's present time?" Juri says excited jumping from the suspense. "It's present time. Isn't it daddy?" Yuki says as she looks at Zero who seemed to zone out. But quickly shakes his head when he realised Yuki said something. Zero smiles. "Of course it's present time. So go ahead and open your presents." 

The kids giggle with glee as they begin to tackle into opening presents. Yuki scoots closer next to Zero and leans close to him. Zero picks his wife up and puts her on his lap. "Zero here is your present." Yuki says pulling out a small box that's been gently wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper. "Yuki. Thank you." Zero says and kisses his wife. The kids pull disgusted and grossed out faces. "Daddy is sucking mummy's face again." Juri says looking away grossed out by her parents.

Zero and Yuki giggle but look in to each other's eyes. Zero looks down and admires his wife's delicate work of wrapping this small present. Zero begins to open the present gently without ripping the paper. Yuki anxiously watches Zero open the present. Zero opens to see a red box under the paper. Zero gives Yuki a confused look but gently opens the box. 

And stares surprised to see what is sitting in the box. There was two pregnancy tests saying pregnant. Zero stares at Yuki surprised with his mouth wide open. "Is this real?" Zero questions eyes wide with surprise. Yuki nods. "It's very real daddy." Yuki says as she suddenly feels Zero pick her up and swings her around in a hug. "We are going to have another baby!" Zero says stunned but excited. "Yes we are having another baby." Yuki says giggling at the excited Zero.

The kids both look to their parents confused why their parents are happy and giggling. "What happened?" Ichiru questions his parents. "Mummy has one very special gift for each of you." Yuki replies passing to presents wrapped in the same paper as Zero's present. The twins rip into the paper quickly pulling out t-shirts. Juri pulls hers up and reads it out loud. "Big sister?" Juri says questioning and confused. Then Ichiru looks at his. "Big brother." Ichiru says confused looking at his mother. "What does this mean?" Juri asks confused. "Well it means mummy is going to have a baby. You could get a brother or sister." Zero says watching his kids faces change.

The kids smile and hug their parents. "We can't wait to meet our baby brother or sister." The pair say in unison looking up at their parents who were smiling. "Well that is good to hear you are happy to be expecting a new sibling." Zero says smiling as he picks the twins up and begins to head to the kitchen. "Is it breakfast time?" Yuki asks following Zero. "Of course my beautiful wife." Zero says winking making Yuki blush.

The young family had breakfast and spent the rest of the day playing games, building toys, laughing and smiling. And Yuki thinks she gave Zero the best gift he could of asked for. It will defiantly won't be one he will forget in the future. Zero and Yuki can't wait to see what the future holds for them with their twins and any future children.

 

Hey guys sorry if you don't like the end. But it just seemed to go on forever for a day. So that's why the most important happened and just left the last paragraph small. But I hope you enjoyed this Christmas treat in time for Christmas. Merry Christmas all my follow readers.


End file.
